


New Year's Resolutions

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up on New Year's Day with almost no recollection of the night before, except that he has a furious Harry Potter threatening his life all because of a few words Draco had drunkenly written down the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> **New Year's Resolutions**  
>  **Harry/Draco [PG-13, 559 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** I was really sick this past week and didn't have time to write anything new. So here's an old fic that I started and never finished and I'll leave it as a WiP for now. Unbeta’d and written for the prompt: _Your antagonist has three New Year’s Resolutions. List them._

There’s a loud pounding on the inside of Draco’s head that’s made worse by the _crack_ of Apparition as his house-elf Missy appears in front of him.

“Master Draco! There is being a man outside attacking the wards!” She’s wringing her hands on the small white apron she wears and Draco suspects that that is the only thing that’s keeping her from punishing herself. After all, he had given orders that he was not supposed to be disturbed before noon and judging from the pink and orange clouds he sees outside his window, it is barely dawn.

“Who is it, Missy? If it’s Blaise, tell him to come back at a decent hour.” Draco places his forearm over his eyes to hide the light as he grimaces from the sour taste of alcohol in his mouth. It feels as if an animal has died in there. He was never going to try any of Pansy’s concoctions again, Draco decides as he cleans and freshens his mouth with a subtle wave of his wand.

“No, it is being Harry Potter.” This name alone is enough for Draco to sit up straight in bed and stare at the house-elf in disbelief.

“How long has he been there?” Usually he would be immediately notified if the wards had been tampered, but not this time. Damn, he really did have too much to drink if he had missed the alarm. He ponders if he might have an alcohol problem, before deciding that he was allowed to live a little. After all, he had risked his life as a spy for the Order during the war.

“Ten minutes.” The house-elf gives a small shriek as they both feel the wards tremble. Potter must be livid so Draco knows he doesn’t have much time if he wants to be presentable before Potter breaks through.

“Missy, bring me a hangover potion.” The house-elf gives a little bow before Disapparating and Draco falls back onto the bed. Faint images of last night are beginning to flash behind his closed eyelids and he can remember Pansy smirking as she poured a colourless liquid in his cup.

He had lost a bet and to collect, Pansy had served him a drink before pushing a quill and parchment in his hands with a command to write. The ink didn’t have a chance to dry before Pansy had snatched the parchment, read his words and laughed, before slipping it inside her robes’ pocket.

The door to his bedroom swings open and Draco has a brief glance at bright green eyes before the same parchment is held in front of him.

“What the fuck are you playing at, Malfoy?” Potter’s voice is a raw fury that sends shivers down Draco’s back and that is before Potter’s wand is placed at Draco’s temple. Swallowing loudly, Draco glances at the parchment.

_I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do solemnly swear to do the following this year:_

__

1\. Shag Potter  
2\. Kill Potter  
3\. Marry Astoria

 _Well, fuck my life_ , Draco thinks, pushing all thoughts of punishing Pansy out of his mind. There is no way he is going to be able to talk himself out of this one and explain the words he had written. He needs time to think of a good excuse.

So, he smirks at Potter and asks, "Would you like some tea?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
